


(NSFW oneshot)- Things will never be the same

by Shock777



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Beastboy - Freeform, F/M, Garfield Logan - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, Raven - Freeform, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform, rachel roth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock777/pseuds/Shock777
Summary: Beast boy and Raven have been dating for months now. Their relationship has been kept a secret from the others for all this time. One night in particular, the two are alone in the tower and are free to express their love in new, more adult ways without fear of getting caught. It’s Raven and Beast boy’s first time being intimate, and things are going to get passionate!!!





	(NSFW oneshot)- Things will never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to writing fanfiction and posting here! Please be gentle with me! ;v; This story is a little saucy, so only read it if you’re over 18! (´,,•ω•,,)♡ Feedback would be appreciated. I don’t really write and I know there’s gonna be errors in the story, but I hope the substance over all is better than my execution! Please let me know how it is! Thanks! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ Please enjoy! 
> 
> **Disclaimer: This story takes place when Raven is 19 and Beast boy is 18 and a half :D

It was just them that night. One man, one woman, under one roof, together in the small, confined speechlessness between them.

The titans had been recently investigating a case overseas, and had spread out into different groups. Cyborg went with Robin and Starfire to do one half of the investigation while Beast boy and Raven were sent to do the other. The two were often put together as their sensing and tracking abilities were the best on the team. Little did the team know that the two of them had been dating secretly for almost 7 months now.

On return of their mission, Beast boy and Raven realized they had finished their investigation early. Arriving to an empty tower, Raven dialed up Robin on her communicator and notified the rest of the team of their mission success. Robin said they were close to a break through on their end, and assured Beast boy and Raven they would be home soon, if not in just a couple days.

Beast boy and Raven had gotten ready for bed, as it was late evening when they had arrived home. As Beast boy exited his room, he saw Raven exit hers too wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and some short shorts. He himself was only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Raven looked over at her boyfriend, and hit a startling realization.

They were alone…together…at night.

Her cheeks flushed pink when a very brief feeling came over her. Raven wasn’t sure what it was she sensed, but it was something she had never once desired to entertain. Beast boy seemed to be unaware of what was transpiring in Raven’s mind, and he walked over to her.

“Hey, so…” He began, scratching the back of his head. “We’re alone tonight.” Raven’s body seemed to react strangely at his words. What was this feeling? She had never really felt it much before…except for when they had first kissed a few months prior.

“So we are.” She nodded back to him. “...After being overseas so long, I’ve kind of missed home.”

Beast boy smiled. Indeed, the mission required lots of undercover stakeouts and had drained Raven and Beast boy both of their emotional strength. The battle that had transpired wasn’t too challenging, for they were a good pair together. But Beast boy could sympathize with Raven in that moment. It definitely was good to be back home.

“Hey.” Beast boy said, making Raven look up at him. “Why don’t you spend some time with me in my room watching a movie? You know, to unwind after that long mission?”

Raven wasn’t against this. They had secretly binge watched a bunch of tv series in his room numerous times while the other titans slept at night. Raven had become quite comfortable with him as the months passed by, but something about tonight made her think twice.

“M…maybe later…” She stuttered.

Beast boy frowned. He loved it when they had spent time together. He would be lying if he said he didn’t crave more of her attention. They were all alone that night, and they could be as loud as they wanted and could watch a movie without subtitles for having the volume turned down so low. His intentions were as pure as they could be, but Beast boy always craved more. Of course he was patient with her, and of course he knew this meant keeping their relationship a secret from everyone else. Raven was a complex creature, one that fascinated him as well as frustrated him. She simply was not ready to be public about their love, and he knew he had to give her time to adjust. But 7 long months had passed. The least they could do was watch a movie without fear of being caught.

“Come on, Raven.” He said, grabbing her hand softly. “We can watch whatever you want! I’ll make some popcorn, and we can be as loud as we want! It’ll be fun!”

Raven sighed, and followed him into his chambers. His room was definitely cleaner than it had been before they started dating. His big queen sized bed was always made now, and his dirty laundry was always safely secured in a hamper. Beast boy left to go make popcorn in the kitchen. Raven stood alone there in his room almost as if it was the first time she had been in it. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She could feel passion at the back of her mind peeking out, but…something felt odd about her psyche that night. Was it fear? No…couldn’t be. What was it?

Beast Boy had returned and saw Raven just standing in the middle of his room, almost in a weird like trance. He knew something was wrong. With concern, he placed the popcorn bowl on top of his computer desk and walked over to her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, grabbing her hands and having her face him. Raven was silent for a moment before looking at his eyes. When his eyes met hers, she averted her gaze once more.

“I…I’m not really sure.” She said with doubt. “It’s like…I can feel something happening inside my mind and even my body…but I don’t know what it is…”

Beast boy knew her emotions were a complex topic, and he couldn’t even pretend to understand what she went through on a daily basis. All he knew is that he had to be there for her. That’s what a good boyfriend does, right? And he loved her so.

“I’m sorry, Rae.” He said, pulling her in snugly for a hug. His grip on her body sent tingles down her spine. What was this? What was this? Raven’s mind felt foggy. Passion stirred within Raven, her cloak turning to a shade of velvety red that seemed to sparkle. Raven snapped back to reality. She was in his arms, feeling his warmth against her chest. It was just them…the only two in the tower. They could be themselves…they could be…lovers for once.

When Beast boy didn’t hear a reply, he loosened his grip and moved back to see her expression. When he did so, Raven softly looked at him with eyes he had never seen. They seemed brighter and glistening, they seemed to have been even brighter in color. Before he could ask what was wrong once more, she slowly placed her lips to his.

Beast boy was taken aback by this, for it was very rare indeed when Raven ever kissed him. He was sure they had only kissed twice in their entire relationship, both times almost certainly initiated by himself. He wasn’t complaining, however. His eyes shut slowly, as he relished the moment. Her taste was always something he enjoyed.

Raven parted herself from him, and looked in his eyes again. Beast boy smiled at her.

“What was that all about?” he said, blushing brightly and smiling with a goofy, love-struck grin.

“I…don’t know, but I…” Raven began to reply. Her knees felt weak, and suddenly she began to wobble. When she was starting to lose her footing, Beast boy caught her, and they both fell backwards on top of his bed.

Raven sat up and stared at Beast boy who lay underneath her. She was on top of him, pinning him down essentially. It was then that Raven knew what she was feeling.

It wasn’t fear. It wasn’t happiness. It was _excitement._

This excitement was in the back of her throat now as she gulped down at him. Beast boy was starting to get an inkling of what was going through her mind. When he realized their situation, it all made sense. Raven and he were all alone in the tower. Male and Female, under one roof at night, in his room, on his bed, pinning one another. He never thought Raven in a million years would ever have such…thoughts. _Those_ kinds of thoughts. Was she really…lusting for him?

“R-raven?” He asked, blushing a deeper shade. “A-are you okay?”

Raven snapped to attention.

“I’m fine.” She said, beginning to move off of him.

Beast boy softly grabbed her hand before she could get off of him, and stared at her with deeply passionate eyes. A hunger had suddenly developed, and he couldn’t quite help himself. He lifted his head and kissed her again, bringing one of his hands to the back of her head. Raven’s gasp was muffled as his lips enveloped her own. She closed her eyes and felt a wave of tingles wash over her. Why was his touch so electrifying tonight? Either way, Raven was hesitant to let herself go. She felt she was at the edge of a cliff, and she wanted to jump over badly. However, over that cliff was a point of no return. As Beast boy began to kiss her, she felt her own body respond. Whenever he finished kissing her, she would kiss him right back.

This kissing lasted for what seemed like hours. It was as if something was winding up within them both, a tension that had never been explored. 7 months. It really had been 7 months since they had started dating. But only just now were the two of them able to explore each other as a man and a woman in love. Raven must have realized that all of those feelings deep inside her were welling up, and she could feel a slight nudge pushing her nearer to the cliff’s edge.

Their kissing became faster and deeper. Beast Boy groaned underneath her and kissed her collar bone and her lips. He wanted to taste everything of her. He too, was feeling a certain push. Inside his mind, there was a deep and menacing looking cave. A beast-like voice called from inside the darkness of the cave as he stood outside of it. “Come in.” It beckoned him.

Raven felt something brush against her thigh. That was enough to take both Beast boy and Raven out of the moment with blunt force.

When Beast boy had realized his own manhood standing to attention, he covered it with his hands and apologized fiercely.

“Ra-Raven!” He exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I just…we were kissing and I…! This is…!”

“N-no!” She interjected. “It’s not your fault, it’s m-mine…” She was quite for a second. “It’s not like I’m..against whatever this is…”

Beast boy’s ears tingled as she said that.

“I do love you.” She said nearly whispering. “I’m just a little scared is all….”

Beast boy’s heart thumped inside of him loudly. Another roar from within the cave resonated within him. “Come in.” The voice said.

Raven sat up finally and brushed the hair back from in front of her face. Raven did deeply love her teammate. She loved him more than anything. Raven knew that he was something special the moment he defrosted her cold heart years ago. Only someone as remarkable as Garfield Logan could take her as she was. All the years she had teased him…All the times she and he had fought. Every time she felt she could escape this feeling, it clawed its way back inside of her. Only he had the power to do that.

So what to do, then? Raven never even thought she could love someone the way she loved Beast boy. She was never even sure she would ever feel this kind of way for anyone ever. But again, he had proved her wrong.

Beast boy stared at his girlfriend longingly. Raven noticed his stare, and realized he too was in a trance like state. He was seeing something within his mind, trying to refrain from giving in. Raven took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, returning to her own inner battle.

 Raven stood at the cliff’s edge now, looking over it. She felt as if she could see beyond the foggy abyss. She squinted her eyes and looked deeper. At the bottom of the abyss, was an image of Beast Boy. He was much older and handsome. This image radiated comfort and assured her that her fears were for naught. He reached out his hand, and said, “Wife.”

Raven’s heart seemed to overflow with such a passion and love, that she lurched back physically on the bed. Beast boy sat up, alarmed and concerned. When Raven looked up at him, her eyes were the same as before. They were bright and full of deep longing. She had been pushed over the edge in that moment.

“Beast boy…” She said, holding his hand in hers. “I love you.”

The tone in her voice stunned him. It wasn’t often they exchanged those three words. But whenever she said it, she said it with conviction. Beast boy knew that she was being raw and unfiltered before him. Only he had that power to bring those feelings out of her. His heart skipped a beat as she kissed him quickly.

“I-I love you too.” He replied, looking drowsy. Raven squeezed his hand tighter.

“I…Beast boy, I…” She searched for the words. Embarrassed as she was, she was in that abyss, and her fear had just all about ran away from her. “You’re what I want. I never knew I could want someone so badly….and yet…” She looked down, almost starting to tremble. “…I don’t mind…if it’s a person like you, I don’t mind.”

“What do you mean?” He asked with eyes big as saucers. She gently grabbed the side of his face and caressed his cheek.

“I want you to love me.” She said nearly tearing up. “Love me like we are destined to love.”

She kissed his lips once more and felt his hand reach over the top of hers. He lowered her hand and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

“Are you…sure?” He asked blushing from ear to ear. He knew exactly what she meant. But he didn’t know if this was a dream.

Raven nodded her head slowly. The cave looked more enticing than ever. Yet he still held back. As Raven kissed him more, Beast boy could feel himself walking towards the opening of that cave. Raven was already far gone. She was in the deep valley of love. Beast boy had that power on her….Normally she would never be so vulnerable, but for him….She would go through hell and back to have one moment as pure as she just had with him.

As they kissed, their cheeks burned hotly. Raven began to take her top off. When Beast boy recognized what was happening, he stared intently as each newly exposed piece of skin was revealed to him. She tossed her shirt off to the side, showing off her perky breasts to him.

He was in the cave now, walking ever more hurriedly towards whatever lurked inside. Beast boy let Raven control what was happening for the moment. But he felt that beast within. That beast wanted to take over, and he didn’t know what would come of it.

Raven pressed her breasts against his bare chest, making Beast boy’s entire body shiver. They were soft and bigger than he had previously observed. He relished in the fact that only he could see her this way. Yes, indeed, she was his. Raven kissed the nape of his neck in tender rapid speckles.

Beast boy’s eyes began to flutter open and shut as he ventured into the cave full sprint. When he would look at her, his eyes looked feral at times, slightly glowing with a brighter yellow-green color. He finally wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer on his skin, and pressing his erect member against her. She flinched at the sensation, and looked down at him.

“R-rae…” He said breathlessly. “It’s…so hard to c-control…Please tell me you want me to l-let go…If you say yes, I’ll…”

“Never let go…” She said to him without any remorse.

With those words hitting his ears, Beast boy perked up and groaned at the back of his throat like an animal. His eyes had changed to that of the beast’s. He quickly rolled her over, so that he now was positioned on top of her. As he had done that, the lights flickered on and off and eventually turned off completely in his room. His eyes glowed like a cat’s in the dark and Raven felt helpless underneath him. Beast boy stared down at her womanly figure.

“Beautiful…” He groaned as he lowered his head down to suck on her nipples. As he latched on to her breasts, Raven let out a moan she never thought she could make. He sucked increasingly harder, and as he did so, Raven began to grasp at the bed sheets beneath her.

“G..gar…” She uttered his name. “You’re too rough..a-ahh!”

Her moans only delighted him more. Beast boy let out a big sigh as he turned his attention to her collar bone. He kissed her deeply there in her sensitive spot on her neck. As he kissed her deeply, he massaged her right breast in his hand. Raven’s gasps filled the air as different pieces of furniture around the room began to vibrate slightly. Neither of them took notice of Raven’s magic causing some sort of commotion. For Beast boy especially, he was in the deepest part of the cave before a giant beast. Indeed, it was only about Raven in that moment.

“Raven…Raven…Raven…” was all he could think. He began to pull down her shorts. When his eyes met her womanhood, he could see she was more than wet. She had such a graceful looking private area. It was well taken care of, pure, and had only a medium amount of hair on it. As soon as her moist juices were exposed to the air, Beast boy growled under his breath. The scent was enough to make him go crazy.

“God, you’re so beautiful…” He purred. Raven turned her head to the side, closing her eyes and blushing even more red.

Beast boy sat up and began to take off his sweat pants. His manhood flopped out as he did so, to Raven’s surprise. Raven had never seen anything like it. It wasn’t particularly massive, but it was thick and throbbing.

“So…th-this is his…” She thought to herself. Beast boy had a trail of hair from slightly below his navel down to his groin. His balls were tightly scrunched, ready to release what was pent up inside. Beastboy began to prepare himself. A little pre cum had come out already, but he knew he needed more.

Beast boy spread open Raven’s legs and rubbed the tip of his cock over her clitoris in small circular motions. He never liked to admit it, but during his pubescent years, he had watched his fair share of X rated material. He knew more about it than Raven, certainly. The girl looked as if she had never touched herself before. This fact excited him, for he was the first one and hopefully the only one, to ever touch her in such a way.

Raven’s toes curled and her legs began to shake at his hardness rubbing around on her clitoris. She let out tiny squeaks, but raised her voice the more he wound her up. Raven clutched the bed sheets beneath her tighter than before as the furniture in the room began to float. Beast boy began to rub his penis up and down her vulva to get it even more lubricated. Her lovely secretions mixing with his pre cum wafted up into his nostrils and he felt like he had smelled ecstasy itself.  

The more Beast boy rubbed, the more Raven breathed hotly. She felt like she could not contain herself. She felt strangely vacant in a certain place. Raven wanted him to stop teasing her. It was almost too much to bear. She had to feel full. She wanted to feel his girth inside of her.

“Gar…please!” She moaned, beginning to move her hips on her own.

Beast boy knew this was the moment he was waiting for. He nodded his head and smiled devilishly. Beast boy positioned his tip at her entrance.

“I’m coming in now…” He said in a half feral, half familiar voice. Raven gulped and nodded her head, spreading open the lips of her womanhood.

Beast boy’s penis entered in slowly until he hit her hymen. It was his for the taking, but he knew this wouldn’t be a painless thing for her. So far, only his tip had entered her, and he already knew she was tight.

“I..it’s tight..” He said groaning. He paused for a moment in fear he may cum immediately. Beast boy panted above her, looking her in the eyes with a deep longing. After resting for a moment, Raven half smiled at him.

“I’m ready now..” She said quietly. “F-feel free to move…”

With her graces, Beast boy gulped and pushed his cock deeper inside, opening her hymen wide. As he entered centimeter by centimeter, Raven winced in pain but didn’t let out a sound. She knew he was being as gentle as he could be, and that’s all she could ever ask for. Beast boy’s face was full of bliss as he felt the tightness of her walls. Mouth agape and eyes shut tight, he pushed further and further in until he had fully engulfed her, stopping at her cervix.

Beast boy let out a heavy breath. He had to pause yet again, or he may have succumbed to the pleasure too early. The windows were rattling in the room and the furniture was swaying in the air. Raven hadn’t said a word, nor had she opened her eyes. She took in deep breaths as the pain started to fade.

“Raven..” He said in a feral voice once more. Raven looked up at him and took note of his eyes that emanated pure desire and love. She felt his love as tears welled up in her eyes. Raven looked down at their connected sexes in awe of what was happening.

“We’re….really doing this…” She remarked. Beast boy shut his eyes tightly.

“H-hurry Raven..” he muttered. “L-let me move…” It looked as if he was almost in pain. He was inexperienced for sure, and he loved her so much. He knew he could not contain his pleasure for much longer.

“Be gentle…” Raven replied under her breath. Beast boy began to slowly rock back and forth. The first few thrusts were painful for Raven. She squeezed her eyes tight as he opened her up more and more. With each thrust she let out small gasps. Beast boy’s face contorted in pleasure as he grit his teeth together and let out occasional guttural moans. Raven looked down to see what was going on. They were forever, inseparably connected now. There was no going back. This fact did not terrify her, however. Raven actually felt…relief.

“I love you Gar…I love you Gar…I love you Gar!” Is all Raven could think, for words would not escape her lips. Beast boy bucked more wildly now, his hips undulating and his pelvis smacking against her thighs and buttocks.

The sound of her wetness and the sound of his smacking against her made Raven’s ears tingle. It was an orchestra of their love making.

After what seemed like several lifetimes, Beast boy grunted and wrapped his arms around Raven’s torso. He got even deeper inside of her. The tightness and contracting of her vaginal walls caused him to lose all control.

“Raven! Ugh, I-I can’t!” He stuttered. “I’m..I’m gonna cum!”

“G-gar!” She replied, unable to think. Beast boy thrusted harder and faster than ever. Like a marathoner at the final stretch before the finish line, he pulled her in closer to his body, hitting her with all he had. With each pound inside of her, Raven let out a small scream.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” He yelled.

Suddenly, in that one moment, he squeezed her tighter still, and released his pent up love deep inside of her. Raven felt the heat and warmth of his seed hitting the back of her vagina. She lurched back, closing her eyes as the moment ended. Beast boy shook above her, but was quiet as he released his sexual tension.

Finally, the high started coming down, and he collapsed on top of her softly. Beast boy breathed heavily and panted in her left ear. The two lay there on top of each other for a few minutes without saying a word.

Raven reached up her hand and hugged him close. She held the back of his head with her left hand and felt his muscular back underneath her right hand.

“Gar…” Raven uttered, a single tear rolling down her cheek. The floating furniture in the room all dropped down with a loud thud. Of course, neither of them heard it.

A few moments later, their breathing returned to a normal rate. Beast boy gulped and lifted his head to look at his lover beneath him. His eyes had turned back to normal, and he was blushing harder than ever before.

“Raven..” he whispered.

Beast boy sat up, and pulled his member out of her. His white cum dripped out from her, mixed with a very small amount of her blood. This scent will forever be etched in his memory. It seemed as if one could easily become addicted to this kind of thing.

As Raven sat up, more cum exited her vagina and spilled slightly on his bed sheets. She winced as she felt sticky and wet.

“I-I’m going to go clean up…” She finally said embarrassed, wiping the hair out from her eyes. Beast boy watched almost in disbelief at what had just transpired as Raven exited the room, carrying her clothes to the bathroom.

He was left in his thoughts for the time being.

 

When Raven returned to the bedroom, she looked as if she was sore. Beast boy had gotten dressed and had stripped his bed of his sheets.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her, fearing the worst. Did she regret it? Did she hate him now? What had he done?!

Raven paused for a second.

“…We should sleep in my room tonight.” She said back in her normal tone. Beast boy’s ears perked back up.

“…You..You’re not, uhh, mad are you?” He asked, standing up and walking towards her.

Raven blushed and averted her gaze as she held her arms close to her body.

“Things will never be the same between you and I…” She said. “It will always be different now…” Beast boy’s heart nearly shattered, until she looked up at him with a faint smile and a small trace of blush on her face.

“Different is…good.” She said.

Beast boy’s eyes welled up with tears and he lunged for her, hugging her tightly.

“R-Raven!” he exclaimed. “I LOVE YOU!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

“Q-quiet down!” She snapped, nudging him in the abdomen with her elbow. Beast boy winced in pain and looked back at her.

“But there’s…no one here…” He said.

Raven frowned and turned around towards the door.

“The neighbors will hear.” She replied.

….

….

“WE LIVE ON AN ISLAND!” He complained, exiting his room with her as she giggled underneath her breath.

Indeed, things would never be the same for the two of them. It was the first night of many like that, much to the couple’s delight.

 

THE END!!!

2/21/19

-Shock777-

 

 

 


End file.
